A World Reborn- Transformers FF (Optimis Prime X oc)
by PurpleDragonMC
Summary: will add later
1. Character

_**Here's a new Character for yet another new story I do hope you all enjoy and I have finished Chapter 1 so I will be posting it as soon as I can**_

Name- ShadowSnow

Gender- Femme

Looks Like- white armour with purple markings and bright purple eyes (she's a bit taller than Arcee but smaller the Bumblebee)

Weapons- both of her hands can turn into blasters, she also has twin katanas (similar to the sword that Wheeljack has) which are her main weapons, she also has blades that she can retract from her elbows (like Arcee's) which has a special poison that can paralyse any bot that she cuts (she made the poison herself back on Old Cybertron)

Vehicle Mode- she has a choice from her air mode or her land mode but likes staying in her bi-pedal mode as often as she can

Short Bio- back on Old Cybertron Bumblebee was her little brother but she was but was taken away to become a guard to the All-Spark and never saw him since, when the All-Spark was lost it somehow took her with it all the way to Earth she was in a statis lock for the entire time as the cube kept her safe, when the humans found the cube they also found her and started experimenting on her as they were with Megatron.


	2. Chapter 1

ShadowSnow's POV

I knew what was going on around me and I knew what they were doing to me even though I knew I couldn't scream out in pain because I was still in Statis lock from the cube. This happened everyday every minute and every second until I heard voices from below the table that I was laying on well basically standing just on an angle. "This is NBE2 we found it when the first 7 found the cube it's helped us like NBE1 has with our technology" I heard one say. "It's a femme and she has the Autobots mark we need to get her up and to the cube with Bumblebee" I heard another say it defiantly sounded younger the first voice. "How do we know that she won't help NBE1?" I heard another say.

I tried moving around at least a bit I was trying to fight the Statis lock and surprisingly I felt myself finally waking up I knew I needed to get to the cube it was calling to me. I finally opened my eyes and as I felt another shock I screamed the first scream in the many years that I have been laying here I looked around and saw a group at my feet I glared at them all not knowing that some of them were trying to help me I saw the young male try and get the men around me to stop shocking me and they did I sighed and slowly got up "don't even try shooting me it won't work now take me to my cube" I said.

The young one nodded and started walking as the rest of the group followed me I heard a noise and quickly recognized the sound and ran towards it the cube already healing my body so I could move around normally. When I got to the sound I was shocked and almost cried when I saw Bumblebee laying on a table he was being frozen and shocked at the same time I walked forward and broke the machine that was shocking him then I helped Bee get up making sure he was alright as he looked up at me in shock and I smiled softly at him "hey Bee long time no see" I said softly to him and he spoke in beeps and clicks.

I smiled sadly knowing he had lost his voice but I still understood him. "I'm fine Bee don't worry about me ok" I said and I heard more beeps and clicks and smiled happily at him as I hugged him close to me as the little scout brother he was and still is. "Do you know what happened to Orion?" I asked him and he nodded but we turned when I heard the human's calling out to us.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we need to go now" said the young one and we both nodded and got up and we all made out way towards the cube as we got closer I knew my eyes were glowing a bit because of the power that I was feeling and I knew the humans noticed but Bumblebee didn't which was strange. As we finally got to the cube I smiled when I finally saw it seeing as it had been so long since I had seen it last. I motioned for Bee to go towards the cube as I stood back and waited for him to be finished with whatever he was doing.

When he was finally finished I noticed that I there was a banging that was coming from the outside. "Bee we got to go now, and I mean right now the Deceptacons are here looking for Megatron and the cube" I said and he nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode and I looked around and saw a small jet so I scanned it and quickly transformed. "Put the cube on the seat it will be safer with me" I said and they shook their heads and I growled but started moving outside and took to the air my white and purple paint showing on the plane.

I saw some more cars and in the front was a red and blue truck I flew down lower just in case they were evil "Snow don't worry their on our side" I heard Bee say through our family bond so I flew up higher knowing that they were Autobots. "Ok thanks Bee" I said as I continued flying until I saw a city coming up and I speed up knowing that was where we were going.

When we got to the city I heard another plane and saw that Starscream was coming I went down to the ground and transformed into my alt mode and ignored everyone's gasps including the other Autobots and concentrated on trying to stop Starscream. When I figured it out I sighed and transformed again and tried taking to the sky but I felt someone holding me back I transformed and turned to see Orion well it looked like him anyway. "Orion is that you?" I asked him and he nodded I smiled and hugged him closely and smiled more when he hugged back. "Oh and it's not Orion anymore its Optimis Prime" I heard him say and I nodded slightly but heard Starscream coming closer and gently pulled away. "I need to do this Optimis, please let me go" I said and he nodded and slowly let me go. I transformed and made my way towards Starscream.


End file.
